One type of child's construction toy is a type which consists of a number of interconnectable pieces. Often these pieces are rigid. Sometimes the pieces have the interconnection structures built therein, and other times there are separate pieces that serve to interconnect other pieces. Although these rigid toy pieces have great variety, the child is limited by the particular size and shape of the pieces of the construction toy set, and the connection structures.
Some such interconnectable construction toy sets use flexible pieces. One such toy uses plastic-coated wire pieces with special integral end designs which allow the pieces to be interconnected. Even this limits the child's use of the toy, however, as the pieces are not adapted to be interconnected at places other than their ends. Additionally, the relatively thick wire and relatively dense plastic coating are sufficiently massive that they effectively limit the size of the toy pieces.